The Ultimatum
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie forces Elena to choose between her and Stefan. When Elena chooses Stefan, the vampire tries to repair the two girls friendship.


**A/N: It's Stefonnie week y'all! Finally a week dedicated to my OTP. Today's theme is season rewrite. In season 1 Bon was scared of Stefan and wanted Elena to drop him, but of course she didn't and all was well in the world. In this story Bonnie ain't having that. She made Elena choose between her and Stefan and well, Elena chooses Stefan. Bad Language. Excuse grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

_JUNIOR YEAR_

Elena stood at her locker watching Bonnie and Trevor flirt. Seconds later Leticia, Tiki, and Amy joined the pair. Bonnie took off with her new circle of friends in the direction of the cafeteria.

"You know stalking is illegal in all of the fifty states." Elena turned towards Caroline. The blonde was putting her books away in her locker. "She's never going to come around is she? I've lost her." Elena said watching the group turn the corner. Caroline sighed. She had heard both sides and she could identify with both girls. "You made your choice Elena. Stefan's your boyfriend. He's a vampire. Bonnie didn't want any part of that." Elena nodded solemnly, closing her locker.

"I really like him, Care." Caroline shrugged. "Well there's your answer." Caroline started for the cafeteria. "Are you sitting with me and Stefan today?" Caroline turned to her friend with empathy in her eyes. "It's Bonnie's week. Hey don't look at me like that. I told both of you I wasn't choosing sides." Caroline glanced at Elena's pout. "Sorry sister, I perfected that look. Call you later." Caroline said over her shoulder. She was anxious to get to the cafeteria to hear about Leticia and Anthony's date.

"Hey babe." Stefan said walking up to the brunette. He pulled the sullen teen into his arms. "What's wrong? You look upset." Elena sighed. "I'm fine. I just really miss Bonnie. She hates me and has replaced me with Leticia Cruz, the girl who used to make fun of me in middle school. She's obviously dating Trevor now, might even be hooking up and I have no idea, and I can't ask. We've shared so much, so many secrets. And I hate that I'm not a part of her life. There were things I could only talk to Bonnie about and who do I talk to now?"

"Elena if you are regretting choosing me." Elena shook her head. "No. No. Never. I will always choose you. I just wish. She wasn't so stubborn." Stefan pulled Elena towards the cafeteria. "Have you tried to talk to her again?" Elena nodded. "She blows me off." Stefan stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Maybe I should talk to her." Elena shook her head. "We tried that remember…dinner at my house. Damon crashed and freaked her out, and three days later she told me I had to choose." Stefan pressed his lips against her forehead to calm her. "Well this time, it will be just me. No Damon." Elena shook her head. "I don't know…" Stefan grabbed her hand and moved toward the lunchroom again. "Let me try."

Elena thought about the decade dance and how when she brought her outfit she immediately wanted to show Bonnie to ask what she thought. "Okay, but don't pester her or compel her. I want her to talk to me again, not banish me forever."

-o0o-

Bonnie serenaded Trevor as he drove her home from school. She belted out _If I were a Boy_ while it played on the radio. He hated that song. He made sure Bonnie knew it by rolling his eyes. Sure some guys could be asswholes. Okay he had been an asswhole to a few girls but when he really liked a girl he treated her with respect. And were he was concerned Bonnie Bennett was the cream of the crop. He would never treat her like that. Beyonce was messing up relationships. She was also messing up his loving. Bonnie slapped at his hand every time he dared to move it above her knee. Trevor turned onto her street and pulled up to the curb. He leaned in to kiss the green-eyed girl capturing her lips. They sat mouths moving sensuously until Bonnie pulled away. "I have to study for chemistry. My grade is abysmal." Bonnie purred. Trevor stole another kiss.

"I think you're doing fine in chemistry, you're definitely acing biology, and anatomy." Trevor grinned pulling her back into a kiss. After another moment, Bonnie pushed him away. "I have to go. I'll call you tonight." Bonnie said opening the door. Trevor smiled at Bonnie. It faded when he noticed Stefan Salvatore was sitting on Bonnie's porch.

"What's he doing here?" Bonnie turned and huffed. She pursed her lips. "I don't know. He's probably here for Elena." Trevor reached for his door handle. "No Trev. I can handle it. I promise I will call you later. Besides you got baseball practice in like 3 minutes." Trevor looked at his watch. "Oh Shit. Coach is going to kill me. If you have any problems with Salvatore you call me. I'll call after practice." Trevor started the engine and reached over to deliver a quick peck. Bonnie climbed out of the car. She waited until he pulled off before addressing her unwelcome visitor.

"What do you want?" Bonnie questioned staring at the vampire. "Elena misses you." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yet she sent you." Stefan's eyes narrowed. "She has tried to talk to you, but you won't listen. Bonnie please don't take how you feel about me out on Elena."

"How I feel about vampires is irrelevant. Like seemingly everything else this is all about her. Elena did not hesitate to choose you, a person who is a potential danger to her and all her friends and family. She choose a man she has only known for a few months. I miss Elena too, the old Elena that cared about the people who loved her and who didn't throw them away for an admitted murderer. Now if you will excuse me. I have to study."

"Bonnie, she's really upset."

"I don't have time for this Salvatore." Bonnie walked around Stefan climbing her porch steps.

"I heard you tell the baseball star you're failing chemistry. I have an A, and I didn't compel anyone to get it. I'd be willing to help you study for your test tonight, if you promise to a double date with me and Elena on Friday night." Bonnie groaned. She really needed the help, but she didn't want to be alone with Stefan, she didn't care how many bunnies he ate. She was still very hurt by Elena's decision. She didn't even hesitate to show her that Stefan was more important than their thirteen-year friendship_, but shit her dad was going to ground her. She would have to stay with Grams while he was away. That would put a damper on her sexy time with Trevor. Trevor was a very talented and creative young man when it came to sexy time. Fuck, she needed to pull up her grade. Plus a D in chemistry was not going to look good on college applications. And she needed to go to college to get the hell away from Mystic Falls. What could it hurt?_

"Okay, you have a deal, but it has to be a triple date with Caroline and Matt."_ The more people there the less she would have to talk to Elena. _

"And you're not coming in my house, and I'm not going to yours so…I'll meet you at the public library at six. AND no Elena. Don't even tell her you're helping me." _She would try to crash the study session_. Stefan nodded. "Agreed."

-o0o-

Stefan sat in the back of the library waiting for the witch to arrive. Elena and Caroline were shopping and going to the movies so he was in the clear. He noticed when Bonnie arrived by the smell of lavender, vanilla, and coconut that wafted through the air. Yet, he was still surprised when she rounded the corner.

When they first met, Bonnie wore sweaters and clothes that were flowy, but since she had been moving in a different crowd her attire had grown a bit sexier. Bonnie Bennett was still a class act, but she was showing a touch more skin in the most interesting places. Her brown locks were pulled up and piled on top of her head revealing her graceful neck. She wore jean cutoffs that revealed muscular thighs. Her t-shirt stopped just above her navel revealing a tight and toned sliver of stomach. Bonnie was beautiful. Stefan was a little embarrassed he had never noticed that before. He was a vampire with enhanced vision for god sake.

He watched amused as she slung her bag unto the table. Books, notebooks and pencils toppled out. When a pencil rolled to the floor she leaned down to retrieve it which drew his attention to her round perfect ass.

_Did I just check out Bonnie's ass? Shit… I just checked out Bonnie's ass. She's your girlfriend's best friend. You consider her a friend, even though she hates you. You had to bribe her to be here tonight. Plus she can pop every blood vessel in your head. So…let's not check out Bonnie's ass._ Stefan reasoned glancing at her thighs.

Bonnie sat down opened her book and looked over at Stefan expectantly. Stefan grabbed the book. "So what are you having problems with?" Bonnie crossed her arms and leaning back in the chair. "Chapters 1-8" Stefan smiled as his brow rose. Bonnie grinned. "I brought us some coffee and snacks, Salvatore. We're in for a long night."

-o0o-

Stefan was sitting outside of school Thursday morning. He still had not told Elena about the plans he had made with Bonnie. He was feeling a bit guilty. Him and Bonnie was at the library until it closed, and then moved to the diner until three. It was a long night and in between chemistry they had shared a few things about their lives. He did it to keep her awake, but he really enjoyed their conversation. He didn't want to admit she was the last thing he was thinking of before he went to bed. usually, that honor belonged to Elena. His phone chirped. When he took it out of his pocket and glanced at his screen, he was surprised to see Bonnie's name. He opened the text.

Bonnie: Got my test back. I got a 92. I figured I owed you a thank you.

Stefan: You can thank me by showing up tomorrow night.

Bonnie: :/ Fine. We'll meet you at the grill at 7 pm.

Stefan: See you then.

Bonnie: And yeah…Thank you Stefan.

Stefan: You're welcome.

-o0o-

Bonnie's face hurt from pretending to be polite. She didn't know what was going on with her, but Elena was really getting on her nerves. And it took all of her home training not to show it. She didn't want Caroline caught in their drama, and Stefan had worked hard teaching her chemistry for this to happen so she would try. "So how long have you two been dating?" Elena said smiling at Bonnie. _She is acting like everything is better, like she didn't choose a murderous vampire over me. _Stefan grimaced. He could read Bonnie's face. Elena was pushing too fast.

"Uh…It's been a month or two…right Bon." Trevor said inhaling his chili cheese fries. Matt clapped Trevor on the shoulder. "So Trev…Are ya'll going to beat Lincoln this Saturday?" Trevor smiled. "Dude…Of Course…I should be asking about Eastside and homecoming. Their defense is wicked this year. You sure you can handle it QB." Matt snickered. "The only thing you have to worry about for homecoming is what tie is going to match Bonnie's dress."

Matt and Trevor laughed. Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other rolling their eyes at their boyfriends and their ongoing pissing contest. Elena observed her two friends. Feeling left out she added, "Stefan is thinking about joining the football team. Aren't you Stefan?" Bonnie smiled politely. Caroline threw Elena a bone.

"Oh yeah Stef? What position do you play?" Stefan sensed that this was not going well. He was a little embarrassed. "Fullback." Trevor and Matt nodded. "You any good Salvatore?" Trevor asked wrapping his arm around Bonnie. "I used to play back in the day." Bonnie's brow rose. Caroline glanced at the witch. They snickered knowing it was probably back in 1862. Elena missed the joke, looking between them. The brunette was feeling a little envious. Elena's brooding did not escape Bonnie's notice. Bonnie knew she was dismayed because she wasn't the center of attention. _Elena is such a brat. _She couldn't take it any longer.

"Sorry guys, but me and Trevor are about to go. We have to be up early tommorrow. We're going camping this weekend. It's been fun." Bonnie informed them rising from the table and gathering her stuff. Elena was disappointed. She hoped the night would last longer. Stefan couldn't figure out what he was feeling. Caroline and Matt were too busy canoodling. When Bonnie moved to leave, Caroline said, "Bye Bon. Call me when you get home." Bonnie looked back. "Ok Care." Elena quickly added. "It was great hanging out tonight guys. Maybe we can do it again." Stefan watched the fake smile plaster on Bonnie's face. "Yeah…maybe." Stefan eyed the witch and sighed.

-o0o-

It was Saturday morning and Bonnie was eating cereal, watching cartoons. She jumped as a horror filled scream erupted from her phone. _Damn I forget I had changed his tone to that_. She looked down at the screen at Stefan's text.

Stefan: Hey

Bonnie: Hey

Stefan: How's chemistry?

Bonnie: Great. I have an A-.

Stefan: :-)

Bonnie: What's up?

Stefan: Do you know anything about your ancestor Emily Bennett and Fells Church?

Bonnie: No. Why?

Stefan: Nothing my brother is a history buff.

Bonnie: You're brother is an asswhole.

Stefan: Yeah…That too.

Bonnie: :-)

Stefan: Any chance I can bribe you into hanging with Elena and me again?

Bonnie: Not a chance in hell. My chemistry grades are phenomenal.

Stefan: Hmm...And what about Spanish?

Bonnie: :/

Stefan: ;)

Bonnie: I knew you were listening to me and Caroline's convo in history. You speak Spanish?

Stefan: I spent some time in Monterrey several life times ago.

Bonnie: IDK if improving a passing C- is worth another night with a friend who threw me away for a serial killer.

Stefan: You keep saying that, but Elena didn't throw you away. You demanded she chose. I love her Bon. We love each other and besides I'm a reformed serial killer.

Bonnie: :/ You do know I can kill you right?

Stefan: I'm very aware that you could kill me. That's why I'm trying to get on your good side. It's worth a better grade, and the night is on me. I'll cook dinner at my house, and we six can watch an Alien's movie marathon.

Bonnie: Alien!?

Stefan: Elena said it's your favorite.

Bonnie: ...I'll think about it.

Stefan: Ok. You do that.

_Three minutes later…_

Stefan: So…see you at 6, tomorrow night?

Bonnie: Okay, but talk to your girl about toning it down. She can't be the center of everything. I know that's shocking a revelation for both you and her.

Stefan: SMH. Says the reigning queen of her new clique.

Bonnie: What!?

Stefan: Everyone knows that Bonnie Bennett is the new Queen B of the Junior class. Or is that Queen BB.

Bonnie: Whatever Stefan, and stop eavesdropping on my convos.

Stefan: I'm a vampire I can't help what I hear. I have eyes too, do you want me to close them as well.

Bonnie: Whatever. I have to go. So we're meeting at the diner tonight?

Stefan: Yeah around 5.

Bonnie: See ya.

Stefan: Til then Majesty.

Bonnie: :/

-o0o-

It was 11, and Bonnie had had enough of conjugating verbs. She looked up from her book. Stefan was at the counter ordering another piece of lemon meringue pie. He promised to bring her chocolate cream. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and winced. Trevor had called her three times. He probably wanted to come over, but she was too tired tonight. She texted him to say so.

She was more than a little bit annoyed when she got back a text about her not spending time with him this week. They we're in the middle of midterms. She was trying to pull up some of her grades. Boys could be so stupid sometimes.

"You okay?" Stefan asked sitting a giant slice of chocolate cream pie in front of her. "Yeah" She answered reaching for her fork. Stefan sat watching her, he eagerly dipped his fork in his dessert. Bonnie sighed looking at Trevor's latest juvenile text and put it away. She dug into her pie. Stefan was still observing her. Her mood had changed. He sat quietly until she spoke up.

"When you saw Elena for the first time was it love at first sight." Stefan wasn't expecting the conversation to take this turn. "No it was actually suspicion at first sight. I thought she was Katherine. So I followed her to make sure it wasn't." He said in between chews. Bonnie snickered. "So you stalked Elena before talking to her?" Stefan's features scrunched. "I wouldn't call it stalking…Katherine was dangerous. I was trying to protect the citizens of Mystic Falls. People like you." Bonnie chuckled again.

"Mm hmm. How long did it take you to figure out it wasn't Katherine." Stefan laughed embarrassed. "A month." Bonnie nodded. "So…then you decided you wanted to date the girl who looked exactly like your evil ex-girlfriend." Stefan put down his fork and crossed his arms.

"No. I mean. I was curious. I fell in love with her compassion." Bonnie snorted. She tried not to roll her eyes. Stefan watched the witch in front of him. Elena had really hurt her feelings. He saw it now.

"She used to be your best friend Bonnie. She still wants to be your best friend." Bonnie pursed her lips. She wasn't going there tonight.

"Yeah…So you love her. She's the one?" Bonnie said taking a giant bite of pie. Stefan picked up his fork again.

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

"How do you know?" Stefan looked at her confused. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Bonnie had been invading his thoughts as of late. He didn't need her outright questioning his loyalty when she was starting to test it.

"Bon are you okay? Are you and Trevor Okay?" Bonnie huffed.

"Yeah…I just. I like Trevor. He's sweet. I just…How do you know? Is she your soul mate?" Bonnie asked genuinely wanting to know. Trevor was her first real boyfriend. They had hot sex. But beyond that, she hated to admit it, she was growing a bit bored.

"I just know." Stefan said finishing the last of his pie. Bonnie wanted to feel that way about someone. She was starting realize that her and Trevor don't have that much in common. He was the baseball star who asked her out. It was butterflies and rainbows in the beginning now it was a lot of sex and sports. The sex was a yes, but everything else was blah. And she didn't know how she felt about sleeping with someone who she thought was blah. Even if the sex was mind-blowing.

"I don't know much about Trevor and your relationship, but if he doesn't make you happy then maybe you should move on." Stefan said starting to understand what was going on. Bonnie was intelligent, creative and thoughtful. Trevor seemed like a nice guy but to Stefan it seemed they were about two different things.

"Elena makes you happy?" Stefan nodded. _Most of the time._

_Ugh, Bonnie. You're being silly comparing your relationship to Elena's. Trevor has been nothing but sweet, and he really likes you, besides Elena is caught up in this true love stuff with Stefan, and we're still in High School. There are so many things that you want to do, places you want to go. Trevor is fun. He's the perfect boyfriend for you right now._

"Me and Trev are fine. I'm fine. I'm just tired. I get like this when I'm sleepy."

Stefan smiled. "What deep and philosophical." Bonnie laughed. "Yeah." Stefan smiled at her again. "Okay so why don't you tell me how you feel about Trevor in Spanish." Bonnie groaned. "Me gusto Trevor. El es muy guapo y divertido." Stefan chuckled at her horrible accent, noticing she never mentioned anything about love.

-o0o-

Stefan waited until he dropped off Elena to text her. He laid on his bed pulled out his phone and began to type.

Stefan: Hey

Bonnie: Hey

Stefan: I heard about you and Trevor. Are you okay?

Bonnie: Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking. And thanks for movie night it was fun.

Stefan: No problem. How's Spanish?

Bonnie: :/ I have a C now.

Stefan: Well…that's better than a C-

Bonnie: Yep. How's Elena?

Stefan: She's okay. She met her mom. She could use a friend.

Bonnie: Whoa! But, she's got you. I'm sure she'll be fine. Tell her I said hello.

Stefan: :/

Five minutes later…

Stefan: Trevor doesn't deserve you if he doesn't know how special you are.

Bonnie: Thanks. The same goes for you.

-o0o-

_SENIOR YEAR_

Stefan savored the blood spilling down his throat. He closed his eyes and gave into his addiction. He could feel the power from the blood strengthening him. It was orgasmic. He opened his eyes when the hybrid re-entered the room.

"Well mate, I see you have taken to you old ways quite well. I have matters to attend to. Clean up your lunch and maybe I'll bring you more brunettes to play with. I know they're your favorite." Klaus cocked his head observing Stefan's expression. _The ripper was bored. _He smiled wickedly then walked out the door. _There was trouble in paradise. _Stefan's phone chirped. He was going to ignore it but like always he looked at it anyway.

Bonnie: So I don't know if you are getting my text messages because apparently you've disappeared with this Klaus guy, but everybody's worried about you. Even me, the vampire-hating witch. So call Elena or your ass of a brother, or you can text me. Just let someone know this psycho hasn't killed you. Let us know your safe.

Two months later…

Bonnie was cleaning up her room when she noticed the movie _Alien_ on her bookshelf. She missed Stefan. They had become friends, which made Bonnie feel like a hypocrite because she dropped Elena because she was his girlfriend. Elena and her had hung out a few times but Elena's world revolved around the supernatural and the Salvatores now. And Caroline, since she had been turned was dealing with Tyler. It was all fucked up and she's glad she avoided it, but there was still Stefan. She knew there was no point but she texted him again.

Bonnie: So remember when I called you a serial killer, I heard through the grapevine that you're like for real a reformed serial killer, the ripper of Monterrey or something. Not cool… with that being said, I hope you're okay. You need to bring your ass home. Cause your dick of a brother is totally creeping on Elena. Not that anyone would be that stupid and go for that, but… Come home. I miss you're lame ass relationship advice. I kind of hooked up with Trevor a couple of times during the summer. :/

Two weeks later…

Klaus and Rebekah were getting on his nerves. He walked out of their suite and went to the park on the corner. He was bored out of his mind. He took out his phone and started listening to the messages from Elena again. He sighed when he reached the last one. He swiped going to his text. He flipped through all his messaged until he finally opened the one he had been avoiding. She knew what he was now. He was exactly what she hated, that she wanted to avoid.

Bonnie: Chicago huh? So you haven't been a lovesick puppy all you're life. From what Care tells me you were badass in a killer of innocents kind of way. I'll preserve my judgment for when I see you face to face. Come home.

Stefan was angry at her and he didn't know why for sure. He wanted her to stop texting him. He wanted her to hate him, like he hated himself. But she kept texting.

Stefan: I'm not a good guy. I thought you were smarter than the rest. If I remember correctly you ended a 13 year relationship because you're best friend wanted to be my girlfriend. Forget about me. I'm a vampire, and worst a ripper. And you're a witch, a servant of nature. You protect people from creatures like me. Protect yourself.

Stefan thought about all the golden skin and green-eyed girls he had fucked and drunk from this summer. He needed the witch to listen. Stefan cursed when his phone chirped minutes later. He looked down at his phone petulantly.

Bonnie: Yeah you are a vampire, a ripper. But you're also an addict. And you're right I did not want anything to do with you. But I've grown up a little and I realize that there is no true villain, and no true hero for that matter. Everyone and everything is flawed. Some people might think I'm evil because I practice witchcraft. Stefan you are my friend. To think I was worried about you hurting Elena. Anyway come home. I found a spell that can help with you're addiction, and some herbs.

-o0o-

The ripper waited outside of the school for her. He had been away for months and even with his humanity off. He was anxious to see her. He spotted her coming from the south entrance, brown waves blowing in the wind. She had on a short summer dress that he wished the breeze would inch a little higher. The witch sensed he was there. She turned and surprisingly made her way over. He was sure Caroline would have filled her in by now.

"Caroline told me to stay away from you. Says you're the ripper." Stefan smirked. Shifting his sunglasses to the top of his head. Bonnie was definitely looking at a different creature.

"But here you are." He practically cooed. Bonnie bit her lip raising a brow.

"I was curious. Had to see for myself." The vampire grinned.

"Bon, don't be a cliché…curiosity killed the cat or in your case…the witch." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at his smug grin. Stefan skull erupted into pain. He grabbed at his head in futility, as he slowly sunk to his knees. Bonnie knelt in front of him looking in his eyes as she whispered.

"You may be the ripper of Monterrey, but I'm Bonnie Bennett, he most powerful witch of the most powerful witch family…in case you forgot. Remember that ripper and we won't have a problem. Oh yeah… and welcome home." She stood walking away from him. The further she got the more pain dulled. The ripper just watched that little summer dress sway in the wind grinning.

-o0o-

The ripper was bored. He watched annoyed as Rebekah paraded in front of him. "Which one do you like best." Rebekah said turning. Stefan rolled his eyes. "There all the same to me." Rebekah huffed, then smiled evilly as she remembered what she had surmised today.

"So I met some lovely people at Mystic Falls High." Stefan got up to leave the room. "Rebekah does it look like I give a shit?" Rebekah sat in her new designer dress. "Oh I think you will…I met an interesting witch by the name of Bonnie Bennett." Rebekah smiled when the ripper turned eyeing her.

"She had the most beautiful moss green eyes, and golden skin. It was peculiar given your very specific choices of dinner this summer. A girl could start to wonder. Does Elena know you have acquired a taste for girls who look like this witch or is she too busy with your brother?" Stefan smiled at the original.

"Honestly Rebekah I don't care. And it doesn't matter what dress you choose you still will be a hateful spoiled brat." Rebekah glared at the vampire. "Says the man who use to cater to my every whim." Stefan snickered walking out the room. "Use to is the operative word dear." He called back.

Stefan went to his bedroom and sat at his desk. He was going to write in his journal but Rebekah ruined his mood. He took out his phone staring at Bonnie's number. He opened the screen to text her.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Bonnie: Why?

Stefan: Cause I want to see you?

Bonnie: Why?

Stefan: Cause I like looking at you. Are you still wearing that sundress?

Bonnie: You do remember Elena, your girlfriend and your little lesson from this afternoon.

Stefan: The girl who is fucking my brother?

Bonnie: Elena is not.

Stefan: How do you know? When is the last time you talked to Elena?

Bonnie: :/

Stefan: Exactly. Let's meet at our diner. I'll buy you some chocolate cream pie.

Bonnie: And I suppose were going to talk about old times while you eat lemon meringue pie.

Stefan: No. I'm hungry for something else.

Bonnie: So the ripper's not only a serial killer he's an asswhole as well. Keep dreaming Salvatore if you think I'm going to let you drink my blood.

Stefan: Who said anything about your blood?

-o0o-

Six months later…

Stefan sat in the booth staring at his pie. He looked up when he heard the bell over the door chime. Bonnie walked in heading directly to their spot. She slid into the chair in front of him and grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?" She said looking at the vampire. Stefan nodded. The waitress came and sat chocolate cream pie in front of the witch. She smiled up at Agnes. "So you guys have really broken up?" Stefan nodded. "I just seems like she needs Damon more than me right now. Her transition was horrible and no matter what Caroline and me did she just wasn't getting better. She listens to Damon." Bonnie's eyes bulged. She couldn't believe her ears. Elena and Stefan were Elena and Stefan.

Out of all the reasons that kept her from taken the ripper up on his numerous propositions in the beginning of the school year that one stood out. She can't lie and say she was tempted. The ripper can be very charming, but in the end, she helped him fight his addiction and he got himself back together only to be wrecked by Elena dying and becoming a vamp. He felt so guilty. Now they had broken up.

"You guys just need time to figure this out." Bonnie said picking up her fork and taking a small piece of his pie. "Just kick a man when he's down Bonnie. What kind of friend are you? You're going to steal my pie while I'm heartbroken." Bonnie bit her lip. "Well you weren't eating it I didn't want it to go to waste." He smiled at her.

"Thank you for being here." Bonnie dug into her own pie. "You're my friend." She reached to grab his hand again, rubbing it with her thumb. "I'm grateful." Stefan said picking up his fork and stealing half of her pie and stuffing it in his mouth. Bonnie's mouth dropped open. She moved to get his pie but the vampire moved it out of her reach. "We are so not cool anymore vampire." Stefan eyes twinkled as he wiped the extra whip cream from the corner of his mouth. "I don't believe you witch."

-o0o-

Six months later...

Bonnie could tear someone's head off right now. She was so angry. She slipped out of her dress and practically growled at the bloodstains on it. She almost blew up her phone when the familiar scream filled her bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked out of breath.

"No I'm not okay. You're crazy ass ex-girlfriend tried to kill me!" Bonnie spat at the phone.

"I know. Caroline told me." Stefan said whipping around a corner.

"You and your brother need to handle that situation before I do, and I don't think you're going to like the results."

"Bon. Calm down. From what I hear you taught her a pretty good lesson tonight. I think she knows not to come near you again."

"What's her problem? We haven't really talked in months. Why did she come after me?"

Stefan wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth, but in the end there wasn't much that he kept from Bonnie anymore.

"She and Rebekah have become close." Bonnie paced her room. "Okay?"

Stefan sighed. "Rebekah figured out that the ripper had a thing for you. I guess she told Elena."

"Why does she care she wasn't with you then. Hell, she isn't with you now. Anyway nothing ever happened and it was months ago." Bonnie said pulling off her earrings.

"Yeah the thing is…it wasn't months ago. It never went away for me." Stefan said softly into the phone. Bonnie was in complete shock. She thought the ripper wanted sex. She never imagined.

"Bonnie, Are you there?" Stefan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Bonnie said trying to get a hold of the butterflies in her stomach and the fear creeping up her spine. "Is you're dad or Grams there? I'm outside."

Bonnie turned towards her bedroom window. "What!?" She said surprised. "I thought you were at you're condo in Virginia Beach." She said walking over to the window and waved to the vampire standing by his car on the side of the road. "I was. I had to make sure you we're okay. Change your clothes. Let's go get some pie."

-o0o-

"Are you calm now?" Bonnie nodded despite being anxious. They were at the lake. They had gotten their pie to go. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and dotted with stars.

"I won prom queen." Stefan snickered. "I told you, you we're the Queen B of Mystic Falls High." Bonnie smacked her lips.

"You don't forget anything." Stefan shook his head.

"No…not really, especially when it's about you." Stefan said grabbing her hand. Bonnie looked at their interlaced fingers.

Bonnie looked at Stefan in wonder. "Where is this coming from?" She said trying to control what she was feeling.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"I mean we're friends, and all of a sudden you have feelings for me?" Stefan stared at the witch.

"It's not all of a sudden. You have enchanted me. You cast your spell at our first study session, and I don't think I ever recovered. You have to know how much I care for you." He said seriously. Stefan brought her hand up to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist. Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way, but I had to let you know. I don't want to keep anything from you." Bonnie's face wore confusion.

"Honestly, I don't know what I feel. This night has been crazy." Bonnie said thinking about winning prom queen, Elena attacking her, and now this. It was like she was on an emotional roller coaster. She looked over to Stefan cupping his face. "I do know that you are one of the most important people in my life and I care for you deeply." Stefan smiled. He leaned in placing his forehead against hers. "I can work with that." Seconds later their lips met and the pair we're lost in passion.

-o0o-

_FRESHMAN YEAR_

"So what do you guys think?" The realtor said trying to appraise their expressions. "Could you give us a minute?" Stefan said to the woman. "Of Course." The woman walked out of the small cottage style home into the yard. Stefan turned to Bonnie.

"So what do you think?" Bonnie shook her head and spun to look at Stefan. "I think it's perfect. But Stefan, are you sure? I mean are you really going to buy a house in Berkeley, California?" Stefan looked at the witch. "We got into UC Berkeley right? We need a place to live. It makes sense that we save and live together." Bonnie laughed incredulously.

"I can't afford a million dollar cottage." Stefan yawned. "I can." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm not living here for free. I take care of myself." Stefan put up his hands. "Okay…you can pay the cable, electric, and grocery bill. You love this house. It's 5 minutes from campus, and I love this neighborhood. I'm buying this house whether we're we decide to move in together or not." Bonnie pursed her lips looking at her boyfriend. She looked out onto the patio out back. The yard was the perfect place for a little garden. The hospital was a few blocks away so Stefan could get blood. She just didn't know if she was ready to move in with Stefan. _He makes you happy. _

"Okay." Bonnie said biting her lip. Stefan's brow rose. "Okay?" Bonnie nodded. Stefan flashed over to her, his lips smashing into hers. Bonnie was caught by surprise but then she just melted into him. They pulled apart only when they heard the realtor clear her throat.

-o0o-

Elena was lying out by her pool when Elsa came and put the mail on the tray table beside her. She flipped through the various invitations to galas and art openings but sat up straight when she saw the white lace covered envelope with calligraphy strewn over it.

She just stared at the names. It had to be a sick joke. To think she had unknowingly pushed them together. She crumpled up the envelope and lay back in her chair. What a hypocrite she was no friend of hers. She was happy she had dumped her ass so many years ago.

-o0o-

Bonnie sat in the chair putting on her shoes. Her cellphone screamed at her from the dresser she glanced at it and shook her head.

Stefan: Hey

Bonnie: Hey

Stefan: What are you doing?

Bonnie: What do you think I'm doing?

Stefan: If I knew I wouldn't be texting. I want to see you.

Bonnie: Now…Why?

Stefan: Cause I like looking at you.

Bonnie: Bye Stefan.

Bonnie smiled as the older woman pinned her last curl. She teared up as her three favorite women wrapped her in their arms. Each hugged her delivering kisses to her cheeks, careful not to ruin her makeup. They all walked out into the hall. Her Gram's left first, then Abbey, until she was only left with the Caroline. Caroline blew her a kiss as she left her standing alone. She jumped when another set of massive doors swung open. A familiar tune started to play on the piano. Bonnie could only see a crumpled old man ahead of her, but she knew it would only be seconds before she would be staring at the other half of her soul. When she stepped forward, the crinkled old man bellowed, "All rise for the bride."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
